


Forever At Your Feet

by JTristan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTristan/pseuds/JTristan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#917衍伸粮食文</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever At Your Feet

Sam将自己的衣物和Dean的分开，在洗衣机预热的时候捡进两个不同的洗衣篮里。他想透口气，事实上在地堡呼吸很容易，它足够大且通风；相反那个真相令他憋闷——他无法和Dean在同一间房间里做事、查资料、谈话，或者一起吃饭，或者一起呼吸。

Sam在Dean终于阖上那本书之后抬起头，他看着他哥关掉台灯，走向走廊，那里通向浴室和Dean的房间。他无法判断他的兄弟是需要一个热水澡还是一个深度睡眠，他两个都选，但他并不是Dean。

Sam让笔在手指上停留了一会儿，它只有一个支撑点，被分成了两截，笔直又平衡地被静止着。就像时间。就像Sam(他身材高大，犹如蜡像)。这没什么能解释的，如果非要编个缘由，那一定是如今的Sam和外面的风和雨有了交情：他们一样不安，一样将强大的力量扔进乌黑的棉花枕一样的云砧里，深深地隐匿起来。例如他无法正视也无法忽视Dean眼里的复杂情绪；例如他感到虚弱，甚至超过了试炼的那段该死的时间；例如他听到他的心脏狂烈地跳动，在Dean开口说话的时候，在Dean叫他名字的时候，在Dean做出任何一个想要朝他靠近的小动作的时候。那就像——没错，来吧兄弟，就他妈该这样。他准备好了接受这个见鬼的结局。

然而当Sam每次准备好和Dean多说一些关于旧约圣经的事的时候，Dean总会用模拟出来的寂静与死亡回应他。

“闭嘴，干活。”

他们相隔不到五十码，Dean的侧脸没有任何情感(除了显而易见的疲惫)，他的肩膀也没有，腿也是。他就像对着空气说话，热度全部隔断在两张桌子之间的分界线上，被Sam抓住的只是冷漠。

Sam不得不谨慎小心地处理这份冷漠，他接受Dean对他的态度，但不接受任何正在摧残他的兄弟的东西。

**他恨这个。**

Sam为他的言语感到羞耻，那些伤害了Dean，而又真正造成他孤独的原因的真话。那就是镜子，无论Sam看到什么都是痛苦，是他们的痛苦，他的火蛋白石在镜面上融化，敷在镜子里的Sam的皮肤上，形成刺眼的鲜红。

那根笔最终还是偏向一边，它先是笔尖下沉，末端就画出了光晕，当它落在纸上，就无声地在Sam心底爆炸。Sam像Dean那样阖上书，关上台灯，然后走向走廊。他听到浴室的水声，看到门口散落的衣服。Sam将手放在门板上，蜷起手指，在他想敲门的时候却贴上额头，佝偻着，感受着从门缝中溢出来的水蒸气。Sam吸气，幻想着他的兄弟，嫉妒着洗澡水，激情的全部逻辑在他的耳旁尖叫，他同意和他哥大干一场，就是打架，或者被打，一切能阻止Dean并且让他们距离更近的方法他都会尝试。

但他无法开口。

洗衣机在暖烘烘的情况下开始注水工作，Sam的手里攥着Dean的裤子，拇指漫不经心地磨擦裤兜的缝合线。他想念Dean，太他妈的想。他用粗鄙绝望的方式想，用脆弱幼稚的方式想，用愤怒古怪的方式想。他的骨骼在那里，仿佛无可限制地增长，他巨大得不可思议却渺小得无比可悲；他的肌肉在那里，仿佛不可抑制地膨胀，他强大得塞满了洗衣间却弱小得无处可藏。

Sam听到他自己的喉咙发出一声微不可闻的呜咽，而他又不信，因为他的胃在颤抖，这种颤抖闭塞了他的喉咙。

他听到Dean在他的后方叫他。

“你在做什么，Sam？”

Sam放下颤抖也放下Dean的裤子，他就让他的睫毛有些湿润着，“洗衣服。”

“能看出来。”Dean应该离开。Sam恢复了正常的洗衣程序，他有些后悔没把书带过来，或者电脑。因为Dean没有离开，而Sam还没想好怎么面对他。Sam注视着洗衣机上的按钮，听着它轰隆隆地就像引擎，想着他的衣服还是和Dean的绞在了一起。他之前的分类毫无意义。

“听着，Dean。”Sam闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，下决心那样转动他的肩膀而后转过身，他用手指捋顺头发，保持声音的柔和平稳，他已经准备好迎接他哥的拳头，“我知道这对你来说很难，你不和我一起工作我也没关系，我能搞定，就…我-我想…”如果这是一场战争，我想和你一起对抗整个世界，Sam想，我不会再从你身边逃开，就算你杀了我。他这么想，却无法这么说，也无法继续说下去。他的声音被滚筒内的水涡卷走，眼睛数过Dean脚边那几块地砖。

Sam尽力让他自己看起来并不想哭，他的过分成长的身躯总在这个时候不经意地颤抖。他所经历的那些事被突然放大，重叠在他的脑海里，压在他的肩膀上，他驮着它们就如身负荆棘。他曾经觉得最艰难的时候已经过去了，但此刻才是最难熬的；他就要得到应该从生命里得到的东西了，而又必须将它当成一个秘密。

他的身体突然陷进一个怀抱，他甚至不知道Dean什么时候走到他面前，又是什么时候将他拉进熟悉的臂弯。他知道的只有Dean头发上潮湿的洗发水的味道，和整个洗衣房里唯一工作的那台机器发出的噪音。

“现在我要喂你麦片吃。”Dean的声音很遥远，Sam的嘴唇张开，呼吸几乎停滞，“你要张开嘴，把它吃下去。吃六口就完了。”Sam把下巴挤压在Dean的肩膀上，他缩着肩膀，在Dean越来越近的温暖的声音里继续颤抖，“吃完了你就会感觉好多了。我会让你接着睡。想睡多久就睡多久。”

他撑不住这个，Sam无法闯过Dean亮起的红灯，他停留在绝望的悬崖边，他的哥哥用儿时的记忆将他拽了回来，他随着Dean的脚步，按照他哥教他的方式找回自己。Dean给他呼吸，将他的手握起来放在臀上，Sam沉默的眼泪便打在他兄弟的后背，他的手离该隐的记号那么近。他们相连，他们相爱，他们互不可缺；他们在没有阳光的角落舔吻，他们依偎在洗衣机前，他们的头靠在一起，他们分享彼此的呼吸。

就像，他们从未长大。他们仍旧完好。


End file.
